Return!
by Sievert Dinar
Summary: How the Kokoro Library gets back its late returns...


RETURN! by Sievert Dinar  
  
Disclaimer:  
All series, including Kokoro Library, weren't created by me. This  
means I can't collect the millions of dollars worth of royalties  
I'd really like... WAHHHHHHHHHH *cries in corner*  
  
  
  
Despite the fact that she was made to wear the kind of   
fetish-suit maid costume that was popular in Japan circa 1999/2000,  
Kokoro had made some progress in her desire to be a librarian, even  
though this desire didn't really add up to much, and the bloody  
library was in the middle of nowhere. She'd often asked her   
sisters why they didn't move the whole friggin' library to the city  
where they would actually have customers, to which they replied   
that it was good work if you could get it, and told her not to  
complain.  
  
Anyway, despite all this, Kokoro had made progress in being  
a librarian, and had finally learnt how to use the library's   
computer system, which was difficult as someone (nobody would admit  
responsibility) had loaded Windows ME, and the bloody thing crashed  
with great regularity.  
  
Anyway, despite all this, Kokoro had managed to learn how to  
use the computer, and was currently going through the lists of   
returned books during her lunch break, which made a change from   
hours of playing the beta release of Unreal 2, there not really   
being a whole lot else to do since there hadn't been any other   
customers that day. Iina had told her off about playing games on  
the computer, but it wasn't as if Iina had any propensity for   
games.  
  
Anyway, despite all this, Kokoro discovered that one of the  
few books that had been borrowed had not been returned on time, and   
felt that pure well of librarian angst rise up in her soul. She   
turned to her other sister, Aruto, who was currently sleeping at   
the front counter, drooling from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Aruto-oneesan!" She shook Aruto's shoulder. "Aruto-  
oneesan!" Aruto opened her eyes and made strange noises as she  
returned to the land of the living.  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"Aruto-oneechan... It says here, on the computer, that one  
of our rare, out of print books has not been returned when it   
should have been." Kokoro flashed Aruto her best kawaii-worried  
look, which is really not the kind of thing you want to see when  
you've just woken up. Unless you're male, that is.  
  
Aruto, blinked blearily, then yawned. "Don't worry about it,  
Kokoro, everything will be alright." She stretched and lay her   
head back down on the counter, facing the other way. Kokoro,   
unable to believe how calm she was about this, was about to shake  
her awake when Iina stepped out from the kitchen, just behind the  
main counter.  
  
"She speaks the truth, Kokoro-chan." Iina smiled as Kokoro  
turned to her, holding her hands up to her face in the sequel to  
her kawaii-worried look, the kawaii-concerned look.  
  
"But, Iina-oneechan..." Kokoro opined in an annoying high-  
pitched squeal. Iina rolled her eyes and wagged a gentle finger at  
her younger sister.  
  
"We have our best late return officer working on getting the  
book back. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Iina   
patted Kokoro's 'pretty little head' placatingly. "She NEVER lets  
a customer escape with the books she likes to borrow..."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on a freeway in the middle of the city, a young  
man is clutching the steering wheel of his car in fear and panic,  
the book in question sitting on the passenger seat next to him.  
  
Behind the car, a military helicopter is chasing, firing   
vollies from a vulcan cannon in pursuit. On the landing strut of   
the copter stands a young woman with long, dishevelled hair,   
wearing thick, bottle top glasses, a long coat, blazer, long   
skirt and simple flat shoes. In her hands she holds several pieces   
of paper, all standing upright as if there were no wind to blow them   
about.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK THE BOOK!" Yomiko shouted, as she took out the  
car's tyres with the paper...  
  
  
  
Sievert Dinar (5/11/02) sievertd@start.com.au 


End file.
